The Hardest Thing
by DaydreaminAri
Summary: "Love is blind and friendship closes its eyes." It is hard to be in love with you best friend... CABBIE
1. Chapter 1

The Hardest Thing – 

Cat POV

I ran away from him, why did I run away from him! Oh my god I'm driving myself insane. I've known him since I was 12! I've been in love with him since I was 12! Damn it Robbie, why do you have to confuse me so much? Why can't you see how much I love you?

"I guess I have to get up now." I say to myself, getting out of bed. It's a Friday morning, that's the good thing. It's almost the weekend, which t means Robbie is going to come over and watch a movie! I hope he says we can watch a Disney movie. I get up and take a shower. It felt nice to have the hot water run down the back of my neck. I just need to stop thinking about this kiss, it was only a kiss. That's it, a kiss. Come on Cat forget about it!

After getting dress I pore myself a bowl of cereal. I grab a spoon and start to eat it. I stare at the clock counting down the minutes until I get to leave. I don't want my mom to wake up. I don't feel like arguing this morning. I finish my bowl and put it in the sink. I grab my bag and take 5 dollars from my purse.

"I guess I'll grab a cup of coffee on the way there." I think to myself. I slip out the door as quietly as I can, making sure not to wake my mother. I walk down the street to the Mocha Café. I walk in and hear the familiar ring of the bell on the door. At the counter Maggie come up and says my order to me to make sure she has it right.

"Good morning, _Caterina_. A caramel latté with extra whip cream and chocolate syrup?"

"Morning, and Yep! So how are you Maggie?" I say to the older lady behind the counter. She has light gray hair and green eyes but an amazing sense of humor. I see her every time I come here, which is pretty often, so she decided to memorize my order. She is the sweetest thing in the world!

"Good, getting old!" She says and laughs. "So are you headed to school?"

"Yea me and my friends are meeting up early at the Asphalt _Café." I nod._

_"Is that boy going to be there? The one with the glasses." She says and gives me this grin. I was here with him the other day. I guess she saw the way I was with him._

"Who? Robbie? Yes, why?" I start to blush because I think I know why.

She smiles at me again. "I can see the way you look at him. I'm not blind yet, honey. You like him don't you."

"Um. Well… no… yes. Yes I do. How did you know?" I ask. At this point my face is as red as my hair.

"I'm married. I looked at my husband the same way! I still do. You two are cute together. Now why don't you come back tomorrow and we will talk. You're going to be late! Go see you man." She smirks and I blush again. I give her the money, take my coffee and walk out the door. Maggie is so nice. I can tell her anything!

I get to school to find Robbie sitting on one of the tables and Jade and Beck making out on the other. I decide to walk over to Robbie. I don't feel like staring at Jade and Beck. I run up to him and kiss him on the cheek. He never sees that I'm flirting!

"Hey, Robbie!" I giggle.

"Hey, Kitty Cat. What's up?" He asks

"Not a lot. How about you?"

"Oh nothing. Just waiting on Tori and Andre." He smiles at me. "So how are you and Jason?"

"Oh we broke up last week…" I look down at my shoes. I liked him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kitty Cat. Do you want to talk about it." He said turning to me. He put his hand on mine. I liked it, it felt right. I nod.

"So, when I went to get coffee the other morning at Mocha Café I saw him with another girl. I thought it might have been a sister or a friend but then he kissed her. So I ordered an ice coffee this time and dumped it on his head, in front of the girl. She saw what I did and understood. She stood up and slapped him. Then we both walked out. It was kind of funny actually." I giggled a little bit and he laughed.

"You dumped it on his head! Wow, now I know never to tick you off." I laughed. I couldn't ever do that to Robbie. I looked back down at my shoes. We were sitting on the same table as we were at the CowWow. This is where he kissed me. I wonder if he realized it.

He grabbed my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine. I think he thought I was still upset about the break up. I looked up at him and looked into his eyes. I want to kiss him again so badly, I want to tell him how I feel. I'm scared to though. What if it ruins our friendship? I can't risk that.

He starts to bend down towards my face. I know he was going to try again. I could just… no I can't risk it! I really want to. Damn it! I can lose the chance or I can just get over myself. It's now or never. I lean up and meet him lips. It was soft and nice. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He grabbed my waist and pulled me close. It was amazing. It was everything I have ever wanted.

We pulled apart and my forehead was on his. "Wow. Has anyone ever told you that you're a really good kisser?" He blushed and I giggled a little bit. I lay my head on his chest and shut my eyes. That was just amazing.

"So, how long have we been waiting for that guys?" I hear Tori's voice and my eyes shoot open. I look at them and freeze. Did they just see that? Oh my god, they did!

"Congrats, Shapiro. You got your girl!" Jade says with a smirk.

My face goes red. I can't even move. So I grab Robbie and kiss him again. If they saw already there is no point in keeping it a secret!


	2. Chapter 2

"Um… I have to go. Sorry guys." Trying to escape the questions of my friends I hurry out the front doors. Thank god school is over. I can't take all of the questions! Was he a good kisser? How long have you been waiting for that? The worst is when a random person would walk up to me and ask if it was true that I kissed Robbie Shapiro! I quickly walked down the street.

Where do I go? I can't go home yet. I don't want to deal with my mom just yet. Ok, I'll go and get another coffee! Maybe Maggie is still there!

I turn the corner, hoping not to see anyone I know. I walk up to Mocha Café and stop at the door. I take a deep breath and walk in. The door rings again. I go up to the counter and ask the younger girl at the counter if Maggie was here. She looks up at me and nods. "She's in the back. Hey, Maggie!" She shouts. Maggie comes walking out from the back room. I order my coffee and she gets one too. We both sit in one of the booths. I stare at the wall with my hands around the warm cup. The walls were a yellowish color, like an Italian restaurant. The ceiling and lover half of the wall was a dark brown boarding. It was a small but pleasant shop. It was very relaxing. I look at Maggie and sigh.

"What's up, sweetie?" She asks me and gives me a sincere look.

"It's nothing… I just, I don't know it I just ruined the best relationship I have had." I look into the light colored coffee and I can feel the tears come to my eyes. I try to hold them back.

"What do you mean? What happened, Caterina."

"It's Robbie… I kissed him this morning." The tears start to fall. I could have messed something up… what was I thinking.

"Finally!" She looks at me.

"What! Why finally, I kissed him! What if I lose him! I can't take that risk!" I start to cry even more.

"Life is full of risks. You have to jump in sometimes. If you don't you could lose more that you would taking them. And love… It's more of a risk than anything else. You just have to except that there are no guarantees. I don't believe that you and Robbie will ever have the problems that other couples have. And even if you do, I've seen the way you two look at each other. You're in love, and nothing can stop love." She takes my hand. "I don't think you're as worried about your relationship with him. I think your more worried about what people think."

She was right. No offence to Robbie but he was the geek. I'm the pretty, popular girl. I don't want people to think I'm weird because I like him. I just can't stop the way I feel. I love him.

"Yea I am. What if my friends stop talking to me because of this?" I say

"If they do, they aren't your real friends. Your friends should be there for you no matter what you choose. They will support you though the ups and the downs."

I nod and smile at her. Maggie was like my mom. I could talk to her about everything. She would give me advice and a hug when I need it.

"Thank you Maggie. That helped a lot." I gave her a big smile and took a sip of my coffee

"So how are things at home? With your mom?" She asked. She, Jade, and Robbie were the only ones I talked to about that.

"Good I guess. I've been avoiding her. I leave early before she wakes up. I just don't want to argue."

"I know what you mean. My parents split when I was six. My mom blamed me for it. We would argue everyday when I never did anything. My dad was cheating on her, how is that my fault?" She told me. We don't get to talk like this much, but when we do it is nice to get everything out.

"Yea, she is driving me crazy. I mean, if I forget to put away the bowls that are in the drainer, she screams my head off. I usually let her get it out and then go up to my room and lock my door. She is my mom so I love her, but I wish we didn't fight." I sigh. It's been a long day.

"Well if you ever need to talk, you know where to find this old geezer. Why don't you come over to my house for dinner tomorrow night? My husband and I are making homemade pizza." She gives me a hopeful look.

"I have plans tomorrow. Well that might change. I don't know how Robbie will feel about coming over tomorrow for the movie… you know because I kissed him!" I'm scared of what might happen tomorrow.

"Well, you seem kind of scared. Why don't you bring him along? That way he can't pull anything. It'll be fun!" She smiles at me.

"Ok, that's actually a good idea. You don't mind do you?" I ask her. I don't want to impose.

"No, when Bill and I make pizza, there is enough to feed an army. I'll send some home with you, too, if you want." She looked excited that I was coming over. I also think she is excited she finally gets to meet Robbie.

"Ok, sure. What time do you want us over?"

" Seven! Unless you want to help make the pizza!" She looked at me; I think she wants me over early…

"Ok, we'll help! What time?"

"5:30! I can't wait until tomorrow! Wear something comfortable and that you aren't afraid to get flour on." She laughed a little bit.

I get up and she follows. I take a step towards her and give her a hug. "Thanks again, Maggie. That helped. I'll see you tomorrow." I was excited for tomorrow. I've never made pizza before.

"With, your boyfriend!" She yells as I start to walk away.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I yell as I walk out the door. I hear her laugh and I chuckle too.

I walk down the street on my way to my house. My mom should have left by now. She is working the late shift today, so she should be gone. I get home and I see her car in out of the driveway. I walk up to the front door and stick my key into the lock. I hesitate before I turn it. I do every time. Usually when I walk in the door I see my mom standing there, staring at me. She questions me and then we argue. I hate it. I realize she isn't home so I walk in. I drop my bag near the door and walk into the kitchen.

I'm starving! I open the fridge…. No food! Ugg, ok ill order something. I grab my phone and dial the Italian place. I order the antipasti and some breadsticks. It's my favorite, plus it's healthy. I grab the remote and turn on the TV. I put Nickelodeon and watch some SpongeBob! I love that show!

15 minutes later the doorbell rings. I walk to the door and pay the deliveryman. Man that antipasti is huge! I put the food down on the counter and grab a plate and a fork. As I sit down the doorbell rings again. I walk over and open the door, and to my luck Robbie is standing there.

"Hey, I hope it's ok I came over. I tried to call but you didn't pick up."

"Oh, sorry my phone died." I looked down at my shoes. I moved over to let him come it. He stepped inside.

"So, I came over to make sure you were-" I cut him off. My lips crash with his. It was shorted than earlier but it still felt good. The butterflies wouldn't stop.

"I know why you're here." I giggled. "I'm fine with it. You want some food?"

"Sure, so are you still up for tomorrow night?" I nod. I dump some antipasti onto his plate and give him a breadstick.

"I have something planned for us. Wear something relatively nice that you ant afraid to get dirty."

"Why?" He asks taking a bite of his food.

"It's a surprise." I giggle again! I love being with him.

"Ok, that's fair but I want something in return…" I understood what he was saying and planted a kiss on him lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me in closed. The kiss got passionate but then he pulled away. "That's better." I laughed.

We finish up dinner and he walks over to the door. His gives me a peck on the lips to say goodbye. I grab his hand and open the door.

"See you tomorrow!" I say. His hand slips out of mine as he walks out the door.

"Bye, Kitty Cat!" I shut the door behind him. I lean against the door and sigh happily. That was great! I can't wait until tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Robbie's POV

After about 3 hours of getting ready I'm finally set. I know all we are doing is making pizza but technically it's my first date with Robbie!

Really all I'm wearing is a nice dark pink blouse and skinny jeans. I figured it was casual so I going to wear my pink Vans. They are my favorite. I out on some make up but only a little bit and I am ready to go.

The doorbell rings and I shout come in. Robbie walks in and hands me a dozen roses.

"Aw, that's sweet. You didn't have to get these." I smile and give him a peck.

"So what are we doing?" He asks. He had on a gray v-neck t-shirt and jeans. Simple but still very hot.

"Somewhere!" I giggle. "But I need you to drive." I say with a serious look on my face. He laughed at my complete mood change. He nods in agreement and I take his hand. I grab my purse, take out my keys, and pull him out the door. Once I lock up we head to his car.

"So, where are we headed?"

"Take the parkway. And get off at exit 78." I tell him. "After exit 78, take a left onto Blue Moon Drive." He does as I say. I am so excited. I haven't seen Bill in awhile. He will love Robbie!

"Ok, now turn right onto Carter Street. There is a gray house with blue shutters on the right. Pull into that driveway." It was about 5:40. Were a little bit late but everyone says you should be fashionably late. We step out of the car and I take his hand and drag him up to the door. I knock a couple times. Maggie comes to the door and opens it.

"So, this is that boy. He's a keeper, I can tell already!" My face gets really red. Robbie laughs and smiles at her.

"I'm Robbie."

"I'm Maggie, sweetie." Bill comes to the door.

"Hey, I'm Bill."

"I'm Cat!" I yell. Everyone starts to laugh.

"Yea we know honey." Bill says and gives me a hug. "I haven't see you in awhile! How have you been? I can see you have found yourself a boy." We step inside and walk to the kitchen.

"I'm great, how are you!?" I see all of the ingredients out on the table and counter. This is going to be a fun night.

"Good, so are you guys ready to make some pizza!?" He asks. Robbie looks at me with a ear to ear grin. I knew he would love this. We both nod and walk over to the counter.

"The dough is already made but you can toss it and put your own toppings on it." Bill shows us the ropes. He explains how we have to put flower on the counter first or the dough will stick. He shows us how to toss the dough, but I don't think I will be too good at that. It might land on someone's head…

"Ok, I think I get it, but I might need some help Bill…" He knows what would happen and starts to chuckle. I take some flower and put it on the counter. I spread it with my hands and roll the dough out until it is somewhat circular.

"Here comes the hard part."I say and turn to Robbie who is around the same part I am. I pick up the dough in both hands and try to twirl it. At first it works, but then the dough stretches and it gets really hard. Bill takes it from me and tries to show me how to throw it up in the air. I try and I miss it and it falls on the counter. I look at Bill and he does the tossing for me.

"So, have you ever made pizza Robbie?" Bill asks watching Robbie perfectly toss the dough.

"My uncle owns a pizza parlor in Santa Barbra. My family goes there to help sometimes. When I was a kid my uncle taught me how to do this." He says throwing the dough in the air.

"Well, you can stop showing off. We all can tell I've never done this before." Everyone starts to crack up.

While Robbie and Bill tossed the dough, me and Maggie make the sauce and chop up some toppings. By the time the pizza dough is done the sauce is ready. I spoon out a ladle of sauce in the middle of the dough and push it in circles like they do on TV. Robbie and Bill are talking about sports and guy stuff when Maggie pulls me to the side.

"This was a good idea! You too are so damn cute together! I just can't get over it! Caterina, he is definitely a keeper."

"What if I screw up? I don't want to ruin things with him. We're too close, it would kill me." I cry.

"Why are you being so negative? You have the boy of your dreams right in front of you but you're having second thoughts… If you really love, you shouldn't have any doubts. If you could tell him anything, from the heart, what would it be? Tell me."

"Before I met you, I never know what it was like to look at someone and smile for no reason…" I see a smile form on her face and she looks over my shoulder. I turn quickly into Robbie's arms. He pulls me in to a long kiss. I wrap my arms around her tightly and pull her as close to me as possible. I slowly pull apart. I lean my forehead on hers.

"No one has ever said anything that sweet. I love you Kitty Cat" Before she could say anything I pulled her back in and gave her a soft gentle kiss.

Maggie walked over to Bill and cuddled her head into his chest. He wraps his arms around her. After we pull apart again we all sit and eat. The normal dinner talk was said. They asked questions about my family and about me and Cat.

_**Cat's POV**_

Everything tonight has been perfect. I knew Maggie had something set up. She knew he was behind me that entire time. I really don't think I would have had the guts to say it to him… Im still scared I could ruin everything but I think more and more everyday that this was meant to be. Robbie was always there in my time of need. He had told me so many things, things that I will never forget. He gave me advice. He was always there when I needed it.

The thing I won't ever forget was when I was trying out for a play. It was me, Jade and Tori. I thought I did so well. I was so proud of myself. I went to see the cast list the next day and I started to cry. Like always Tori and Jade got the parts I wanted. Robbie told me something that will always stay with me. He said, "Stop crying. You're going to keep your head held high all day. Sometimes you won't always win, but you need to keep a smile on your face. Sometimes it's the journey, not the reward." All I could do after that was hug him. Since then, I've known he was my best friend.

Maggie has taught me so many important life lessons, but this was the best I have learned.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cat's POV**_

Tonight will be fun. We're having another dance at the Asphalt Café. Music, dancing, friends… Robbie… oh and I have a surprise! Tori helped me put it together and it's going to be good.

After what he heard at Maggie's, we have been closer than ever.

_**No One's POV**_

They were both sitting on the couch, Cats mom was working the late shift so she invited Robbie over. They had planned on watching a Disney movie like every Saturday night. They made popcorn and ordered pizza. This was their first movie night as being a couple. Robbie sat down as Cat put in a movie. Tonight, they are watching Beauty and The Beast. That was one of Cat's favorites. She loved how it showed that no matter what you look like on the outside, you can always find love. She loved the fairy tale endings, the happily ever afters. With everything that happened in her life, she really needed to believe that was possible. Robbie was her prince charming. Cat sits in Robbie's lap after putting in the movie.

_**Robbie's POV**_

Cat sits in my lap as the movie starts and I slowly run my hands up and down her back. She loves when I do this. I start to massage her neck and shoulders and she starts to tense up. I can feel the notes in her neck so I figure I should loosen her up. I slowly run light soft kisses up her neck to the ear and whisper to her, "Relax, love." I kiss back down to her shoulders and rub a bit more. Cat turns over and climbs on top of me. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me closer to her. The kiss deepens until I lay her on her back. She spreads her mouth more to let our tongues mingle. The kiss deepens further and she starts to run her hands up my back. I pull away slowly and rest my forehead on hers.

"We can't do this." She understands and sits up. She lays her head into my chest and we continue the movie. I can see she was unset that we stopped but I didn't want us both to regret anything. When the time is right, it will happen but not now. I love her and I don't want to hurt her.

We finish off our pizza and we start on the popcorn. Cats favorite part was coming up. It was when Beast turned into Prince Adam and he says, "Bell, it's me." All she had to do was look into his eyes and know it was her love. And she responds back, "It is you!" Cat loved that.

We figure we would do our movie night early because of the dance tonight. Once the movie was over, Cat was crying into my shoulder. I rubbed up and down her back a little bit before saying, "It's 4:30. You have to get ready. I'll go home and ill pick you up around 6:30?" He smiled at Cat.

"NO! Jade will drive me. You can't see me until the dance!" She jumps on top of me and gives me a kiss. She gets up, grabs my hand and practically drags me out the door.

_**Cat's POV**_

I shove Robbie out the door and slam it. I didn't realize it was 4:30. I've got to hurry up. I run up the stairs. This was the senior prom. It was a huge deal! "What am I going to do?!" I yell at my wall.

I strip off all of my cloths and grab the towel off of my bed. I wrap it around my body and sit on my bed. "Why does it have to be tonight! Jade is going to see how stressed I am and ask why! Only Tori knows and it has to stay that way. Ok calm down Cat, calm down…" I take a deep breath and get up. I walk to the bathroom and turn on the water. I start to hum this song…

I let my towel drop and I pick it up and throw it on the hanger beside the shower. I step in and pull the curtain back to its original spot. The water runs down my neck and it relaxes me. I've been so tense since I've told Tori what I wanted to do. She was in total agreement though. I was so happy to have help.

After rinsing out my hair, I get out, wrap myself in my towel, and wrap up my hair. I walk back to my room and through on some clothes. Walking back to the bathroom to dry my hair, I stare at myself in the mirror. I couldn't believe that I was doing this tonight… what if I screw up….

I finished blow drying my hair and brushing my teeth and went back to my room to do my makeup. I didn't want to do too much. I wanted to keep myself the same as much as possible. I put on my usual of blush, eye shadow, mascara, and lip gloss. I did my nails last night.

I get up and walk over to my closet. I grab the dress I picked out. It was a light pink one strap dress. The strap was a black flower lace pattern that went across the dress and back to the other side. It had a solid black belt across the upper waist. Jade helped me pick it out. She got her way with some black but I still got my pink. I fell in love with the dress as soon as I saw it. I put it on and sipper it in the back.

Now come the difficult part… my hair. I curled it but I still don't know what to do with it. Jade will be here in 15 minutes so I have to hurry. I finally decide to keep it down. I pull parts of it over my shoulders until I'm satisfied. It was now 6:25 and Jade would be here in the next couple of minutes. I grab my black heels and walk down the stairs. I walk over to the sink and get a glass of water. I am so nervous. When I turn around I notice something on the counter. It's a box with a note. I pick up the note and open in.

"Caterina, I'm sorry for the other day, no, every day since your father died. We have done nothing but argue. It kills me to think that you hate me. Yes, you frustrate me sometimes but never a day in my life, have I felt any hate towards you. Cat, you are my daughter, and I love you more than anything. No matter how many fights we get into, no matter what happens between us I want you to know I do love you. I am so sorry I can't be there to see my little girl before prom, to help her with her hair or her makeup. I know it won't make up for everything I have done, but I got you this. I saw the dress you picked out. It was beautiful and you will look amazing in it, I know that as a fact. I also heard that you are going with Robbie. I knew you two would end up together. Now, I want you to go to prom with your prince charming, I want you to dance your heart out and I want you to have the time of your life. But most importantly I want you to make memories that will last forever. I'm going to come home early so that when you come back, I can hear all about it. I hope you can forgive me for everything, and we can start fresh. I love you. Have fun, baby. -Mom"

The tear started to fall as I finished. I put the letter down and opened the box. It was a light pink corsage. It matched my dress perfectly. I took it out and put it on. Tonight, it will be great. I wipe my eyes and check my makeup.

I hear a knock on the door and I go to answer it. Then I hear Jade scream, "Let's go Cat!" I giggle. I walk to the door grab my purse tuck the note my mom wrote me into my purse and open the door. I'm finally ready for tonight…


	5. Chapter 5

**Cat's POV**

Jade and I pull up to the school and step out of the car. We walk towards the entrance. I have an ear to ear smile on my face… I couldn't believe my mom had said that… I can't wait to tell her how tonight goes. Jade stops and looks at me.

"Why are you so happy, Cat?" He stares at me. I stop walking and look at her. Another huge smile comes to my face.

"I want you to see something." I pull her over under the street lamp. I pull out the note and hand it to Jade. "Read it, Jadey!"

Jade opens the note I handed to her and starts to read it to herself. A smile forms on Jade's face halfway through. I can see the tears coming to her eyes. No matter how pissed Jade gets at me, we have been best friends since kindergarten. She was my only friend back then because everyone thought I was stupid. Jade saw through it. No matter how intimidating Jade can look, her heart is bigger than anyone I have ever seen. She is the kind of friend I can rely on, like Robbie. I have practically lived with her because of my mom.

Jade finishes the note. Her mouth drops in awe. She looks at me and gives me a hug. Usually I'm the one who hugs her and she throws me off but it seemed like she didn't want to let go. "Wow. Looks like the Wicked Witch of the West isn't all that evil. Cat, I am so happy for you. Are you going to talk to her later, are you going to forgive her?" Jade asks me.

"She is my mother. No matter what she does, I can always find a way to forgive her. I'm just really happy to know she doesn't hate me." I smile again. "Plus, I have a surprise…"

Jade begs me to tell her what it is but I refuse. I figure it will all happen in a few minutes. I walk in with Jade to find Robbie, Beck, Tori and Andrea waiting for us. Beck pulls Jade in for a kiss and Robbie just looks at me.

"You look beautiful, Kitty Cat." He says with his jaw hanging. I smiled and figured I would show him the note later, after my little surprise.

We dance for a little bit until Tori calls me up to the stage to help with backups. I help her sing "Here's 2 Us". All of the memories of last year come flooding back. The constant flirting between me and Robbie, when I got kicked in the head, and when he pet my head bump. Then towards the end of the song I remember the kiss at the CowWow. That's when I knew for sure I was in love. I knew I liked him a lot but when I felt that spark I knew. That's why I ran away… or rode off on my pink bike.

Tori leaves the stage, and let me take over with the microphone. I look at the crowd and smile. "Hehe, Hi guys. I got a note from my mom earlier. It made me cry. I was so terrified to do this. But after reading the note I just somehow got the courage. So I have a special something for my prince charming. I want a happily ever after."

Andrea walks up to one of the microphones to help me. The music starts.

(Andre)

Said I'm thinkin bout her every second ever hour  
Do my singing in the shower picking petals off of flowers like  
Do she love me do she love me not?  
I ain't a player I just….

you give me that kind of something  
want it all the time need it every day  
on a scale of 1 to 10 I'm on a hundred  
never get enough I can't stay away

(Cat)

if you want I got it put that on everything  
you can get whatever you need from me  
stay by your side I'll never leave you  
I aint goin nowhere cuz you're a keeper

So don't you worry  
baby you got me

I got it bad boy I must admit  
you got my heart don't know how you did it  
I don't care who see it babe  
I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me

I love the way x3  
I love the way the way I love you.

Oh it's so crazy you keep my heart jumping  
when you put your lips on mine  
and Im the answer aint no question question  
cuz boy I know just what you like

if you want I got it put that on everything  
you can get whatever you need from me  
stay by your side I'll never leave you  
I aint goin nowhere cuz you're a keeper

So don't you worry  
baby you got me

I got it bad boy I must admit  
you got my heart don't know how you did it  
I don't care who see it babe  
I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me

I love the way x3  
I love the way the way I love you.

(Andre)

I make u feel real find make ya feel real fine  
I hope u hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind  
You a princess to the public but a freak when it's time  
said your bed be feelin lonely so you sleepin in mine  
come and watch a movie with me  
American Beauty or Bruce Almighty that's groovy  
just come and move closer to me I've got some feelings for ya  
I'm not gonna get bored of but baby you an adventure  
so let me come and explore ya

if you want I got it put that on everything  
you can get whatever you need from me  
stay by your side Ill never leave you  
I aint goin nowhere cuz you're a keeper

So don't you worry  
baby you got me

I got it bad boy I must admit  
you got my heart don't know how you did it  
I don't care who see it babe  
I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me

I love the way x3  
I love the way the way I love you.

I love the way x3  
I love the way the way I love you.

The music stops and I look over at Robbie. I couldn't tell how he was feeling. I walk do off the stage towards him. He looks me in the eyes and says, "That was amazing!"

I plant a kiss on his cheek and give him a hug. "I love you Robbie."

Over the next hour I tell him about the note my mom gave me. I tell him how excited I was to go home and not have to argue.

"So what are you going to say?"

"I don't know. This just came out of the blue. I mean I thrilled it did but I don't know why it did." I explain. I cuddle up to his chest and he kisses the top of my head. We stand there in silence for a little while before he lifts my chin up. Robbie leans down and our lips touch. This kiss wasn't like any of the other ones. I could feel something in it. It was soft and gentle but passionate in the same way. From that kiss I knew that this would last forever. It was an amazing moment and I wished it could have gone on longer, but the DJ announced that this was the last song.

Robbie takes my hand and pulls me out to the dance floor. The music was soft and slow. I put my hands on Robbie's shoulders and he puts his on my hips. We sway back and forth to the song. This night was perfect. Everything was right.

Before today, I never thought you could have that happily ever after. That's why I like Disney movies. They always end with the two people falling in love.

Tonight was a fairy tale. I got my prince charming. I got my dream prom. Robbie looked at me and asked what I was thinking.

"This is the best prom ever!"

"And why is that Kitty Cat?" He asks me and gives me a small kiss.

"Prom is everything a girl dreams about. The date, the hours picking out a dress, the last dance." Robbie chuckles at that. "No,seriously. We spend hours looking for dresses and making our selves perfect. We get to go to prom with the perfect guy, plus there are the pictures, and the corsage. Then at the end of the night, we dance and forget the world. Everything around us goes black like in the movies. It makes it a night to remember. The memories stay with you forever." Robbie smiles at me and we finish the dance. He brings me home and the entire drive he held my hand.

I go to step out of the car and he stops me. "Cat, I hope you and your mom can work things out." He smiles at me again and I go in.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Cat's POV**_

I walk in the door and smell a sweet chocolate smell. I take a deep breath knowing my mom is waiting inside. I walk down the hall and slide off my heels. The corsage is still on my wrist. With one last deep breath I walk into the kitchen. There is a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the counter.

My mom walks down the stairs and sees me in the dress. A smile forms on her face. I talk out the note she wrote me and hold it up.

"Caterina Valentine, you look beautiful!" I see the sincere look on her face and know this is real. I run up to her and give her a huge hug. I didn't want to let go.

"Mom… I love you!" She pulls back and stares at my face.

"Let's sit." She takes the cookies and brings them over to the couch. "Cat, I'm sorry. You're probably thinking, what's wrong with me, or why now. Well, today is my sister's birthday, your aunt Ashley. She died 3 years and it was really rough for me. We were really close, best friends kind of close. We told each other everything. She got into a car accident and died on impact. Every year I go to her grave and I remember the way she treated me, and I knew I was doing wrong to you. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. I'm sorry."

I sit there in silence taking everything in. Finally I say, "Mom, I never hated you. To raise two kids on your own, one of them being… you know, a bit crazy. I respected you for that. I have never known someone that strong; you worked and took care of us. You made me feel safe, you took care of me. You had to do it all alone. That had to be hard. I looked up to you. You did everything possible to make sure we had a good life."

"I am so proud of you honey. I always have been. You know, I have never heard you sing. I hear you're pretty good. I also hear you play the piano. Shut your eyes." She pulls me up and brings me into the living room. "Open them, sweetie."

I open my eye and in front of me is a black grand piano. My mouth dropped. I couldn't believe she would do this for me. How did she find out. "Oh my god, Mom. What, why, how… Thank you so much." I walk over and give her a big hug.

"Hold on. That's not all." She pulls out a box and hands it to me. Inside is a MXL V63M Condenser microphone with a mic stand and 6" pop filter. "I never gave you the time of day to listen to you play or sing. And I regret that a lot. So, the mic isn't set up yet but could you play us something." She asks.

"Us?" I look at her confused. She smiles and yells come on. Jade, Beck, Andre, Tori, Robbie, Maggie and Bill come into the room.

"Jade, Robbie, you knew!? But…"

"Your mom came to us the other day. She explained what she wanted to do. She told me not to get a corsage because she wanted to get you one." Robbie explains.

Jade adds, "She asked me to show her the dress and to act surprised when you told me what happened. We were all in on it. We wanted you to be happy, Cat." Jade walks up to me and hugs me.

Maggie steps up, "I told you this would work out. Robbie told me everything at pizza night and I came to your mom. She told me to keep it a secret. I knew that everything would work out! Now go play something Caterina!" She pushes me over to the piano.

"I guess this is for you mom. I love you." I start to play the beginning. Jade steps up to help with the backups.

You tuck me in,  
Turn out the light  
Kept me safe and sound at night  
Little girls depend on things like that

Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
Had to drive me everywhere  
You were always there when I looked back

You had to do it all alone  
Make a living, make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be

And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scared things wouldn't turn out right  
You would hold my hand and sing to me

Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream  
Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry hold on tight.  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly Fly Away  
Butterfly Fly Away (butterfly fly away)

Flap your wing now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true  
Butterfly Fly Away (butterfly fly away)  
We been waiting for this day  
All along and know just what to do  
Butterfly,  
Butterfly,  
Butterfly,  
Butterfly Fly Away

(Butterfly Fly Away)

(Butterfly Fly Away)

I finish out the end of the song and look over at my mom. I can see the tears falling down her face. I just want her to know I will always love her. For the next hour we all take turns playing and singing songs together. It was the best night ever. Finally around 2am everyone goes home and I can talk to my mother alone.

"So, I want all of the details! Now!" She gets excited.

"Well, I sang to Robbie…"

"What song?" She asks. I smile.

"It's one I wrote with Tori and Andre. Andre did a rap in it. You want to hear a part?" I sit at the piano and play her the chorus.

"That is an amazing song. Robbie must have loved it. What else, come on spill Caterina!"

"Well I got your note which put me in a really great mood. Then Jade picked me up and I showed her. Man is she a good actress. Um, then when we went in we all got out picture taken. One of all of us together and one of each couple. Then I sang to Robbie! He loved it! We danced the last dance together. It was the best night I have ever had. I really didn't think fairy tales could happen , with their happily ever afters and the prince charming but tonight proved e wrong." I smiled thinking of Robbie. "Mom, I really love him. I really do."

"I know you do sweetie, I can tell you he does to. I have never seen a man look at someone with such love before. You two remind me of your father and I. I want to show you something, we need to catch up." She walks over to the closet and pulls downs a couple boxes. She rummages through a box until she finds a picture and a note.

"This was our wedding picture. I loved him with all my heart." I look over at the picture. My mom had a white gown on and my dad who I really don't remember was wearing a tux.

"He was handsome, mom. I don't really remember him though." She shows me a couple more pictures.

"This was a note he wrote me when he was in the hospital. He left it on the night stand before he died. When we were younger, our prom song was My Heart Will Go On, we made that our wedding song too."

She hands me the note. It was a small yellow piece of paper. On it, it said, "Near, far, wherever you are, I do believe the heart does go on…" Under that it said, "I told you from the beginning I would marry you and in my vow I said I would care for you forever and always… I love you, Sarah, No matter where I am. I'm always looking down on you and Cat, never forget that."

That note made me cry. Until the sun came up me and mom looked at pictures and talked about Dad. This night would be one I would never forget…


	7. Chapter 7

_**Robbie's POV**_

It was hard keeping all of that from Cat. I didn't want to lie to her but she needed something good to happen in her life.

I role out of bed and onto the floor. I stand up and walk over to the bathroom. It was about 6:30 and of course a Monday… I grab my toothbrush and put some tooth paste on it. I couldn't see yet, it might have something to do with me forgetting to put on my glasses but…

I finish brushing my teeth and go get dressed. 6:45 came and went, I made something to eat, scarffed it down, and ran out the door. By the time I got to school it was 7:05.

"Damn it!" I run through the doors and towards Sikowitz's class. He was always late so I should be fine…right? I push open the door and see he wasn't there. I take my seat next to Cat who cuddles up next to me. I wrap my arm around her happy that I wasn't late and that she was in my arms.

20 minutes later, Sikowits opens the window and crawls though. "Good morning, class."

"Sikowitz, we only have 2 more minutes of class. Where were you?" Everyone looks at him.

"I'm sorry… I was…" He pauses and whispers quietly, "I had a coconut this morning… We all know what that does. It gives me visions." He goes and sits in his usual spot in front of the class. We all burst out laughing when he falls trying to sit. The bell rings and everyone charges for the doors.

"You have history next, right Cat?" I ask her. She nods. I give her a quick kiss on the cheek because we have to go separate ways. She walks up the stairs to history and I head over to theater class. Only 3 more periods until lunch!

An hour and a half later we all walk out to lunch. I walk up to get food for me and Cat and she goes to sit with Jade. I get up to the front of the line and order out food. I turn around to see this guy talking to Cat. I walk over slowly to the table we usually sit at. I see Cat all giggly with this guy, and a wave of jealousy comes over me.

"Hey, _babe_. Here you go." I place the food in front of her. I look at the guy who was talking to her. He just stares back and looks back at Cat.

"I'll talk to you later Cat." He smiles at her and turns around.

"So, who was that?" I ask her with a snotty sound to it.

She laughs it off and looks at me when she didn't hear me laugh. "Robbie, are you jealous?"

"No, I was just wondering." I was so jealous… I just don't want to say it. Plus, why should I be jealous. I know she is all mine. Jade looks at Cat and then at me and I see a smile come over her face.

"He was cute though, right Cat?" She snickers at me. I just give her a look and try to ignore her.

"Yea, I guess." She giggles again and turns around to look at him.

"Cat!" I stare at her. She and Jade start to crack up. I didn't think it was funny.

"Robbie! Don't worry, I love you." She gives me a kiss. "Me, Jade and that kid, Jason, we grew up together. We have been great friends since then. Plus, he isn't interested in girls. You should get to know him. He is really sweet, you would love him." Cat explains. The muscles in my back and shoulders relax a bit.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a bit on edge lately." I feel her hand on my back. She moves it in circles and I relax completely. I love her so much. I can't lose her.

The next few days go by rather quickly. The past few days I've seen more guys come up to Cat. They keep flirting with her. We have 2 more weeks of school. I can't lose Cat before that.

It was Thursday morning. So far about 15 guys had come up to Cat this week. It was killing me. After school was over me and Cat were going to walk over to my house. I walk out to the parking lot to see her over by another guy. I had seen him before in the past couple of weeks. I think his name was Mike He was leaning against a nice black Mustang. He had on jeans and a dark blue t shirt. He was a good looking guy, the kind Cat love. He and Cat were laughing. They looked like they were having fun. He steps forward and picks her up in a hug. He spins her around while she starts to giggle. He goes back to talking to her. His back was towards me and I was pissed off.

I walk up to Mike and tap him on the shoulder. He turns into a punch. His face smacks to the side. As he turns his head back I can see the anger on his face.

_**No one's POV**_

Mike balls his hand into a fist and turns to Robbie. "You don't know what you just got yourself into, kid."

He throws a punch into Robbie's stomach. Robbie falls to his knees. The big teen turns around to walk away. In the background Cat is screaming. Robbie stands up and runs through Mikes legs. He tackles him to the ground and gets on top of him. Robbie hits Mike in the face and is thrown to the side. Mike gets up quickly and kicks Robbie hard in the side and again in the shoulder. He squats over Robbie and hits him hard in the face.

The last thing Robbie could remember was Cat screaming "CALL 911!" and then the flashing lights. Then everything was black.

Robbie wakes up. He can't see very well but he can hear the steady beat of the monitor. He tries to move but a searing pain shoots through his shoulder. His arm went numb.

"Don't move!" He hears Cat say. She said it in a snotty tone. After his eyes adjust, he can see a little bit better. He finds his glasses on the bed side table. He puts them on and looks at Cat. Her eyes were red and puffy. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" She screams at him.

"I'm sorry." He gives her a sincere look. She looks right through it.

"THAT WAS MY COUSIN! WHY THE HELL DID YOU HIT HIM! HE COULD HAVE KILLED YOU! HE WAS 3 TIMES YOUR SIZE! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" She screamed at Robbie.

"I… I… I saw him with you. All week there have been guys around you. They were all flirting and you were laughing and giggling. Then this guy is with you and he hugs you and picks you up. What was I supposed to do! Just let you walk away from me. There are less than 2 weeks until high school is over. What happens after that? I need to make sure you are mine! I CAN'T LOSE YOU, CAT."

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO BE JEALOUS! I TOLD YOU I LOVE YOU. YOU BROKE MY COUSIN'S NOSE! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO, SAY IT'S OK. HE COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!" The tears start to fall from her eyes. She walks over to me and sits on the bed. "You won't lose me! I LOVE YOU!" She cries into his opposite shoulder. He rubs her back trying to calm her down.

"I love you too. I'm so sorry." A nurse comes in and tries to calm Cat down. She gets her to sit in the seat next to him.

"Mr. Shapiro, you have a dislocated shoulder. The doctor will be in soon to relocate it. I will bring you some pain medication." The nurse explains.

"Dislocated!" Cat says looking at Robbie. "Relocate!"

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'm really sorry." He smiles trying to keep her calm.

"It's ok." She cuddles up to him. When the doctor walks in, Cat yelps and runs out of the room. Then, after a scream from Robbie, she breaks into tears again.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Robbie's POV**_

It had been 5 weeks since the fight. The gang and I had all graduated and tonight we were having one last party before we all went our separate ways. Cat and I were going to UCLA. Beck and Jade were going to University of Arizona. Andre and Tori got a record deal as a duo in Hollywood and are taking courses online.

I got in the car and drove over to Cat's house. She and her mother were doing great. They've had a lot to catch up on. I was happy they finally made up. I walk up to the door and hear the piano playing.

I open the door and walk into the kitchen. Cat's mom sees me and says, "Oh, hey, Robbie!" I walk over and give her a hug.

"Hey, Ms. Valentine. How are you?" She looks at me and smiles.

"Please, you know you can call me Dawn."

Cat walks into the rooms and runs up to me. She gives me a hug. "Let me go finish getting ready, then we can leave!"

Cat runs up the stairs to finish getting ready. Dawn looks at me.

"You better take care of my little girl." She says seriously.

"Ma'am, I'm in love with your daughter. I would kill anything or anyone who tries to hurt her."

"I know you would Robbie." She smiles at me.

"Dawn…" I say.

"Yes Robbie." She looks at me.

"I'm going to marry your daughter one day. You would give me your blessing, right?" I ask her.

"I have no doubt that you love my daughter. Caterina is head over heels for you. If you were to propose, you sure as hell would have my blessing. I have never seen my daughter so happy, and I know you're the reason for that smile on her face." She explains.

"Thank you." Cat walks back down the stairs. "Hey Cat, before we leave. I have to do something."

She nods as I walk over toward the door. I reach into my bag that I left there and pull something out. I walk back over to her.

"Caterina Valentine, I have never felt this way before. I have been in love with you since the first day we met. Nobody understood how hard it was to be in love with your best friend. But the hardest thing was not expressing myself and not telling you how I felt from the start." I get down on one knee and hold out the ring. "Caterina, will you marry me?"

The tears start to fall from her eyes. She just stares at me and so does Dawn. I don't think they expected that. But hey, surprises are great sometimes. She takes my hand and looks at me.

"Of course I will! I love you Robbie!" I stand up and put the ring on her finger. She pulls me into a long kiss. It gets more passionate every second. When she pulls back, I whisper, I love you, in her ear.

I turn to Dawn. "Do we have your blessing?"

"Hell yes!" She shouts! "Welcome to the family, Robbie."

After celebrating a little bit, we head to the party. Cat shows off her ring to the girls and I tell the guys everything. It was an exciting night, but sad in its way.

"Come here guys." I say. We all sit on Tori's couch. "You know, I didn't think I would ever talk to you guys. I was the nerd. But you all took me in and befriended me. I appreciate that. No matter what happens, you guys changed my life and I will never forget that."

I finish and Jade some in. "No matter how much you all piss me off, I have never had friends like you guys. Everyone was always scared of me, but you guys got to know me as me. You've see me cry, you've seen me smile, you've seen me with no makeup on, yet you always stuck by my side. I love you more than anything. Cat, you were like a sister to me—no no you were my sister. I love you Kitty Cat!"

"Thanks Jadey. Guys, I was always that stupid, ditzy red head. You all saw past that and befriended me. I made amazing friends, found the love of my life, reunited with my mother, and met a sister I will never forget."

Beck and Andre give their little speeches and Cat comes back in for one last word.

"We all have to promise to keep in touch. We are all family. Always remember we are only a phone call away. I love you guys so much." Cat starts to cry and I hug her.

We reminisce in the memories for the next couple hours. When Cat and I leave we get in the car and start to drive away for the last time. "Robbie can we stop at the… you know."

I nod and turn at the next light. We pull up in front of the cemetery and I walk with Cat over to an important headstone. Cat stands in fornt of it and a little whimper comes out. She reads the headstone aloud, "A loving friend, a caring mother, and a person who meant the world to a girl, Cat Valentine." Robbie went to sit in the car to let Cat say goodbye.

_**No One's POV**_

She stood there over the grave for a few minutes. Cat finally breaks the silence by saying, "You would be so proud, Robbie proposed. You know you were right. That day in the coffee shop when you told me how you knew I loved him. I really wish you could be there for the wedding. I miss you so much Maggie. You were like a mother to me, you were always there when I needed it. I love you. I'll be back soon." With that Cat walks away towards the car.

On the ride home she picture all of the memories. When she made pizza with Maggie, Bill, and Robbie. When she and Robbie kissed at the CowWow. When Tori sang The Star Spangled Banner. When she sang to Robbie. When she and Tori sang L.A. Boys. When she and Jade sang Give it Up. They all flood into her mind and she starts to cry. She would see her friends one last time, at her wedding.

**_The End!_**

**That's** **it guys. I hope you liked it. I loved writing this story. Maggie was a combination of my great grandma and my grandma. I could tell them everything and when my great grandma died, I was crushed. I put in a quote, "Stop crying. You're going to keep your head held high all day. Sometimes you won't always win, but you need to keep a smile on your face. Sometimes it's the journey, not the reward." Which was something I told an amazing friend. I did put some other personal stuff in there but it's too much to explain. So, go read my other story! But thanks for reading, I didn't know so many people would like it. Honestly I thought I was a terrible writer. Bye guys and thanks again!**


End file.
